


I Do | DoYu

by angelicpoetess, lovelotsnctwayv (angelicpoetess)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Bittersweet, Exes, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mentioned Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Random & Short, Reminiscing, Romance, Suh Youngho | Johnny is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-04-21 21:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicpoetess/pseuds/angelicpoetess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicpoetess/pseuds/lovelotsnctwayv
Summary: Doyoung is back and Yuta is excited
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 12





	I Do | DoYu

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted it on my Twitter but I still wanna post it here 😃 I love DoYu so much

𝕴t's been 5 years since Doyoung step foot to this town, but it still feels like yesterday.

He can smell the newly baked pastries from his favorite bakery and the freshly brewed coffee that comes with it. The small park is still full of children and the old ice cream store remains standing there. Memories rushed back to him and he can't help but smile a little. 

It felt good to be home.

. . . . . . . .

𝖄uta can't stay still. 

How can he? When the moment he's preparing for years has finally come. 

𝘏𝘦'𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦. 𝘏𝘦'𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦. 

"Is everything set? Where's the cupcake and coffee? Johnny, I thought you were gonna brew the coffee personally? This HAS to be perfect" Yuta is close to crying and Johnny isn't having any of it. 

"Can you please calm down? Everything is settled. Besides, not all your guests are here yet. And I asked someone to get the coffee"

Yuta just sighs as Johnny taps his shoulders. He wants this to be perfect. He's finally got the courage to ask him. After all the things they've been through, it's about time they take their relationship to another step.

. . . . . . . .

Doyoung continues to walk the familiar alley towards a familiar place. He looks around and starts to reminisce.

He saw the lot where they first met, the cafe where they always hanged out, and the bench where they shared their first kiss. He also saw the corner where they always had their fights. He thought about everything they've been through as a couple.

But no worries, he thought. 

𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸.

. . . . . .

Yuta is suddenly deep in thought. He's thinking twice. 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘢𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘦, 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵? They have forgiven each other, right? It should be fine. He shouldn't worry. 

  
𝘏𝘦'𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘦.

* * * * * *

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Everyone rejoiced.

Yuta went around to thank everyone who came. He specially thanked his friends for helping him carry out this special event. He couldn't be happier when he heard him say the enchanting "Yes". Finally, Yuta can spend the rest of his life with his beloved.

* * * * * 

"Yes, yes I do, Yuta" Doyoung flashed a smile when he said the words. Yuta smiled back and hugged him.

"Thank you, for everything" Yuta felt something dropped on his shoulders as Doyoung's tears began to flow.

"Congratulations on your engagement, Yuta. Sicheng sure is lucky" 

"Aren't you gonna come in?" Yuta asked his ex-boyfriend.

"No, I just dropped by. Do send my regards to the gang and to Sicheng too" Doyoung said as he wiped his tears. There's no turning back.

"I guess I'll just see you at the wedding?"

Doyoung managed to keep himself from crying again. He's now asking his self why on Earth did he even promise that silly thing...

"Of course. I promised to be your best man after all"

When deep down inside him, he knows he's never been and never will be over his one true love

_Nakamoto Yuta_

**Author's Note:**

> yo this is my first time posting here in ao3 sorry if it's not that great :"(


End file.
